Spontaneous Combustion
by Almostpoeticgrl1
Summary: Willow Rosenberg is the chosen one; the slayer, and with her gang and faithful friends the "Scoobies" evil is held at bay day and especially night. What's a slayer to do when carefree vampire Buffy and her best friend, werewolf Tara Maclay arrive?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BTVS, Willow or Tara nor will I ever. Lucky Joss Whedon even though I'm still pissed at him for killing Tara off...

**Summery**: Willow Rosenberg is the chosen one; the slayer, and with her gang and faithful friends the "Scoobies" evil is held at bay day and especially night. Carefree vampire Buffy and her best friend, werewolf Tara MaClay come to Sunnydale from LA in search of a new scene on the Hellmouth just as a new big bad decides to take over the town.

**Feedback:** Yes please! As long as there are no flames and haters of Willow and Tara goodness please feel free to comment! I live for feedback lol

* * *

It was a normal night in Sunnydale. The cool fall air blew through shoulder length fiery red hair and as the lithe woman walked along the silent grounds of the cemetery she grumbled softly.

"Phff, only three vamps. Three! Come on guys, I haven't even broken a sweat yet," The girl twirled around raising her arms. "See, no marks and I know it isn't the new deodorant because no new deodorant can prevent sweat marks if you're working hard enough which I'm not possibly doing! Yes, Dove works pretty well and I smell good now, but if you undead guys were doing your jobs I wouldn't and could at least burn some calories while smelling like-"

"Well, well, what do we have here? A little thin but I think you'll make a pretty good appetizer."

The redhead turned around to face the person who interrupted her babbling; a male with a bumpy forehead and pointy fangs, she smiled as he continued to approach her.

"Hey there to you too, you know it's not polite to creep up behind people. It's just creepy. And with all that creeping people might get the wrong idea about you. Besides it's only nice to introduce yourself if you plan on taking me to dinner."

The vampire growled as he began to circle the woman, a menacing look upon his features.

"You _are_ dinner."

The redheaded woman stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Well that's just not nice. Eating someone you just met. Where are your manners?"

As an answer to her question, the thin woman's nose was met with a hard, cold fist. She stumbled back slightly before wincing and gently touching her nose.

"Now, that really wasn't nice!"

Before the vampire could lunge to grab her, the woman easily maneuvered past him, kicked him in his calve hard and catching his fist with amazingly fast reflexes as he tried to punch her again.

"Nope, I don't think so. And you're lucky I heal fast Mr. because what would I say to my teachers tomorrow if I came in with a big swollen nose?"

The beast growled and tried to wrench his hand out of the woman's small but surprisingly strong hands. With ease the redhead twisted and the sound of a breaking wrist bone was heard.

"ARG!!!"

The small redhead twirled the vamp toward her and he looked her in the eyes with building terror as he was met with another grin.

"I guess since you don't have manners I have to have some for the both of us." She kicked the vampire and he went smashing into a tombstone. "My names's Willow, and before you say anything yes, like the tree."

The vampire clutched his broken wrist and tried to knock Willow off balance with a leg but she caught it and swung him into a nearby tree. "Not really like _that_ tree but whatever."

Growling furiously the living dead hopped up and swung at the red head with his other hand. This connected with Willow's stomach and she grunted as she felt the wind knocked out of her.

"Ouch! Ok, now you're really starting to piss me off." Reaching in the back pocket of her jeans she withdrew a stake. The vampire smirked.

"What exactly do you think you're going to do to me? Kill me?"

Willow smirked back, "That's the general idea."

"Isn't this a job for the big bad slayer? I don't see her anywhere to protect you little girl."

The redhead chuckled, "You're right about one thing. This is a job for the slayer but guess what? Since _I_ am said slayer I don't need anyone to protect me."

With precise aim the girl threw the stake at such a high speed the vampire could only blink before it landed in his heart with a sickening thumping noise.

"By the way, I wouldn't have gone out for dinner with you anyway. Besides the fact that you're creepy, cold and undead…Well, I'm not really into the whole guy girl thing. No offense."

As the vampire turned to dust Willow tucked some hair behind an ear before gingerly touching her nose again. She winced slightly at the pain; at least it wasn't broken. Picking her stake off the ground she placed it again in her pocket and began to whistle an off key tune as she continued patrolling.

Yes, just a normal night in Sunnydale.

_________

"Sunnydale? But B-B-Buffy, why _there_ of all places?" Tara's eyebrows scrunched up questioningly as she monitored her friend and their surroundings. They were in a dark, dank ally and while Tara would've rather been in bed reading, studying or sleeping she had to make sure Buffy didn't kill.

Looking over her shoulder then at a small watch on her wrist the blonde tapped the other woman on the shoulder, "Ok, I'm cutting you off… now."

Buffy growled as she sank her fangs deeper into the human she was drinking out of. This was the best one she had had all week. The person whimpered underneath her vice like grip.

"Buffy…" Tara's voice held a warning tone and Buffy sighed before she pulled her teeth from the neck of the man she was holding. She licked her lips as she glared at the other woman.

"Fine. Go." Roughly she shoved the terrified male and Tara gave him a sympathetic look as he stumbled away. Buffy shot her friend another glare and was met with a raised eyebrow from her friend.

"You're lucky you're my best friend of else I'd rip both you and that meat bag apart."

The girl bared her fangs and Tara smirked.

"You don't like werewolf blood Buffy."

The vampire rolled her eyes, "Why couldn't you just let me eat the guy? I am evil you know! Besides it's not like _**he**_ knows everything."

"Knowing both _**him**_ and you he probably does have tabs on you."

Buffy shrugged as her face morphed back from vampire to human like. "Whatever. Anyway we're going to Sunnydale because A.) It's the hellmouth central for all undead and demonic forces aka you and me, and B.) I'm getting the wiggins here from that Angel guy. Mr. Broody, vampire with a soul."

"You should be glad he's letting you drink from humans without killing you as long as you leave them alive."

The only response Tara received from her friend was a snort. She checked her watch, it was 4am.

"Come on Buffy. The sun'll be up soon and I'm not letting you get a tan today."

The vampire smirked, "Aw, darn. Ok, let's ditch this dump." The two women began to walk before the vamp turned to her friend, "Why are you nervous about Sunnydale anyway?"

Tara sighed, she hated her stuttering. It always flared when she was nervous about something and this time was no exception. Turning her bright blue eyes upon hazel ones the woman shrugged slightly. "I've read about the s-s-slayer. And if we're going you, her…Vampire, vampire slayer?" Looking at her friend's stoic face she rolled her eyes. "Slayers kill vampires. And as much as I'd like to wish you weren't you are officially a member of the undead party."

"Tara, we'll be fine. She's not going to stake me. Besides it'll be nice to have a change of scenery and I know you always wanted to check out UC Sunnydale. Meet some nice girl… exchange smoochies…"

Buffy smiled as the blue eyed woman's cheeks reddened.

"It'll be fun I promise. I bet Sunnydale will feel like home sweet home."

____________

"Home sweet home…well, dorm sweet dorm." Willow exhaled deeply as she tossed her text books on her bed. Normally she would feel invigorated after her three classes, but today she just felt drained.

"Giles needs to lay off the mega training sessions at night." The red head sighed as she tenderly stretched an aching arm muscle, just one of many. "Well, time to get mocha-y goodness before I crack down on the studying. I'll be damned if slaying lowers my class standing."

The slayer took one last longing look at her bed before setting her resolve face and walking out of her room. Closing the door quickly she turned to walk down the hall not noticing the person who was walking in her direction.

"Omff!"

"Ouch!"

_Now what is the point of slayer skills anyway if this is going to—wow…_Willow's mind babbling stopped abruptly as she gazed at the person on the ground across from her; a person with the most amazing crystalline blue eyes. This person across from her was also the most beautiful woman the redhead had ever seen in her life. Willow's mouth went dry.

"U-Um, I'm so s-sorry. I wasn't really watching where I was going." The girl's face flushed slightly and she ducked behind her dark blonde hair. The slayer could only continue gaping for a few seconds until her brain decided to function again.

"Er, yeah. Me too. Me neither. Willow." Willow cursed her mind adamantly as she couldn't for the life of her form a complete sentence. The blue eyed woman watched her with a crinkled brow before smiling slightly, although embarrassedly, as she picked her papers; currently splayed in multiple directions off the ground. The redhead blinked a few times before she came to her senses and began helping the blonde pick up her documents as well. She cleared her throat.

"Aha…I'm sorry, you probably think I'm a spaz. I wasn't looking either and then POW, BANG, and then you and me like this on the ground." Making a grand gesture with her hands she laughed nervously and got another smile from the blue eyed woman. Willow was secretly pleased to note this one didn't seem like an embarrassed one. _Well, I think I can handle making a fool of myself if this is the result._

"It's ok. I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to find out where-"

"Oh! You're a transfer student?" The red head got a nod and smiled slightly at the girl, _yeah, if you lived here I __**definitely**__ would've noticed._ "Do you need help finding your way around campus because I can be your handy dandy tour guide. I don't have any more classes for the day and since we ran into one another you could call this fate. Besides if you want I could buy you some coffee or tea or water if you don't like either one of those options, because I was just heading to the Espresso Pump. You can think of it as an "I'm sorry I ran into you and made you drop all your stuff drink". And before you say no, they serve really good drinks and it's my pleasure. Unless you're meeting up with someone else because I could totally understand if you were because I mean look at you, wow! Oh god, did I just say that out loud?"

The redhead clamped her hand over her mouth as she handed the blonde haired woman the last sheet of paper on the ground. Her face turned crimson and she suddenly found her shoes very interesting. The girl before her smiled.

"To answer your many questions, yes I'm a transfer student, n-no I'm not meeting up with anyone at the moment, yes I like coffee and yes, I would love for you to show me around campus. I'm sure you'll be an excellent tour guide. Both handy and dandy."

Willow looked up at the girl and was met with twinkling blue eyes and a side smile that almost left her a pile of mush. She couldn't help but smile goofily at the woman.

"Great! Mocha-y goodness and then campus tourage. By the way I'm Willow."

Sticking out her hand she grasped the blonde's book free one and marveled at the feeling of the soft appendage.

"Nice to meet you Willow, I'm Tara." After a longer than normal handshake Tara let go of the slayer's hand and smiled shyly. "So, to the E-espresso Pump?"

_She's so cute_, the redhead thought before focusing in on what Tara had said. "Oh, uh, yeah! To the Espresso Pump."

Taking a deep calming breath Willow began to lead the way out of the dorm. She was determined not to make herself look anymore like a spaz in front of Tara than she already had.

The two women walked in silence for a while before the slayer cleared her throat.

"So, Tara, where did you transfer here from?"

"Los Angeles. Actually it was my best friend's idea to move down here," _And now I don't think that was such a bad decision now._ Tara thought as she glanced at Willow who was watching her with keen interest.

"Is your best friend here too? I mean we can all get coffee together." Willow arched her eyebrows expectantly although on the inside she wished that she and the blue eyed beauty could go get coffee together alone. _Geez, you don't even know if she's with someone much less a lesbian! Besides even if she was batting for the same team she probably, no make that definitely, wouldn't be interested in me._

"No, um…Buffy actually just got a job here and she works nights so she's probably sleeping right now." _Not exactly a lie Tara but…What am I supposed to say? Yeah, my best friend is a vampire and she came here because of the hellmouth and this is supposed to be the best place for demon action…uh, no._

"Oh! Ok, well that's cool; it's just me and you then. I hope you don't mind, well of course you don't mind because you agreed to come with me. By the way, this is the Chem. Building." Willow pointed to a rustic looking building to her left and Tara glanced over at it and nodded.

"I'm in there a lot because of my major; Biophysics. What's yours?"

"Psychology. I'm interested in how people work, think and why they believe different aspects of things."

"Then I'm sure you'll find my Tourettes like talking interesting and weird. I don't have Tourettes though, trust me, I'd know, I can keep some things in my mind I mean, and I'm sure it doesn't seem like it right now but I'm not as annoying as I seem."

Tara stopped walking and Willow felt a gently hand lay on her arm. She turned to look at the blonde.

"Annoying? Nope. Actually, I happen to find Willow babble quite cute." A soft smile spread across Tara's face and it was met with a wide smile from the redhead.

"So, Tara, when do your classes start?"

Taking her schedule out of one of her books the blonde surveyed it with her tongue sticking slightly out of her mouth as she balanced her books in one arm. Willow thought this was the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

"I have class tomorrow at…nine. I get out around four. Are you busy tomorrow? We just m-m-met but I don't know anyone here and if you want…" Tara trailed off looking expectantly at the redhead as they approached the coffee joint.

_Pass up a chance to get to know you? Hah, I'm not an idiot! _Willow shot Tara a smile and as they walked to the doors she held one open for her blonde haired woman.

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure my lady. Ok, that was really cheesy. Ugh." Willow rolled her eyes to herself, why couldn't she say anything intelligent around this girl? "And of course we can hang out tomorrow, I would love that! You could meet some of my friends if they're not busy, they'd love you, I mean if I lo—er, like you already, just think of them!" Again the red heads face reddened. _I can't believe I almost said I loved her. Oh god…_

"Wow, I must have some talent. It's only taken me," Tara looked at the watch on her arm, "20 minutes or so since we first met and I've already gotten you to treat me to coffee and invite me to meet your friends." She shot a wink and another side smile at Willow.

"Who wouldn't like you?" Willow murmured and Tara blushed, lowering her head. Both women stood in awkward silence for a few moments.

"Um, hey, ladies, you're next in line. Can I take your order?"

The slayer coughed nervously, "Sure. What would you like Tara? The sky's the limit, well actually whatever they have here is." She giggled and Tara smiled at her, _she's so adorable. _

"Whatever you're having."

The redhead nodded looking back at the attendant. "Two caramel lattes please."

"Two lattes coming up."

_____________


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **So, I know this might come as a shock but no I don't own BTVS or Willow and Tara! This is but a mere story that blossomed in the depths of my brain one day when I had writers block.

**Feedback: **Yes please! pretty please even, with a cherry on top!

**A/N: **Thank you to my first two reviewers and to everyone who has begun to read this story!! It's been interesting starting to write this fic again. I originally started writing Spontaneous Combustion two years ago and then due to various reasons (none of which are great excuses) just left it hanging. Finally I started thinking about it again and decided, heck, let me continue writing this again! I hope you enjoy! Kick back, relax, and don't forget to put on a seat belt in case there are a few bumps along the way. lol.

**-Almostpoeticgrl1 :-P**

_____________

"She's amazing. I mean, we hung out yesterday, the day before yesterday and the day before that and plenty of days before those. We just talked and I helped her with some of her Organic Chem. homework. But the more I spend time with her the longer I want too! The more I want to find out about her. I want to know her favorite things, her likes and dislikes, I want to learn everything there is about Tara Maclay."

"You sound about ready to play house with this bird. She must be something Red."

A man with peroxide blonde hair walked beside Willow in the cemetery. The slayer had a stake hidden on the inside of her jacket lest a vampire come out and attack them, and the man next too her walked slowly, a slightly nonchalant expression on his features, his hands in his long black leather jacket's pockets.

"Oh lookie, Spike, a vampire!" The redhead almost squealed with childlike enthusiasm as the newly risen creature stalked towards them a glare on his unattractive face.

Willow frowned,

"Well now usually they look more excited then that!"

Lurching toward her the vampire growled and attempted to grab Willow by the throat, she easily dodged his attack, wiped out a stake from her jacket and plunged it threw his back hitting his heart. He let out another growl before turning into dust.

Spike whistled as he waved dust from his face. He drew a cigarette from a case inside his back pocket and taking a lighter out of his jacket lit up and inhaled.

"You've gotten faster. I remember when you-"

Ignoring the male completely Willow took a look at the cigarette and crinkled her nose.

"You know, if you were alive I'd lecture you on the evils of tobacco but…"

"I know, I know, Red. Smoking's bad…Even for a creature of the night like myself. It's a bad, costly, nasty habit but," He took another drag from the cigarette. "Bollocks, the nicotine, it's so…_good_."

The slayer rolled her eyes, "Whatever Spike. Add to global warming. Isn't it enough that we face the forces of darkness each night? You have to add another potential enemy to our lives, well my life; your living dead one."

Spike shrugged taking yet another drag from his cig. For a moment Willow observed him and she admitted to herself that he looked good puffing away on that thing. He made smoking look almost…sexy. _Ok, I defiantly need more sleep. Never thinking that again; never, never, never, ew! _After gagging in her mind several times Willow vowed never to think of Spike in terms of "sexy" again. He was one of her best friends. Plus, she rather enjoyed women.

"So, go on about your bird."

The red haired woman's face broke into a grin as she thought of Tara. Thoughts of "sexy Spike" vanished immediately. "Well, she's got the most gorgeous eyes. They're blue and sparkle when she laughs. It looks like…like the sun reflected off of the ocean on a clear summers day! God, I so understand how Shakespeare could write those sonnets now… And her lips… They're so full and kissable and every time I see her the more I just want too-"

"Jump in bed and make her scream your-"

"No!" Well, not _yet_ at least, Willow added in her mind flushing slightly; she hoped her friend wouldn't notice but if he did he didn't say anything.

"Kiss her. I'd like to kiss her. And ooh, did I say that she's got the best sense of humor because she so does and she's shy at first which is really cute but what's cuter is when she gets nervous because she has this little stutter."

Willow smiled goofily drifting off into Tara thought land again. Spike eyed her while keeping his bearings in mind; with the slayer in la la land she was vulnerable to attacks.

"Why don't you jut ask her out. I mean Red, it's obvious you like her."

Kicking up dust with her tennis shoe like a little child Willow frowned slightly. She shoved her hands in her pockets.

"I don't even know if she's involved with anyone much less into girls. I've been too scared to bring it up and…What if it's too soon? We've only known each other for a couple of weeks. Besides why wouldn't she be taken? She's amazing. Plus, juggling a girlfriend with my responsibility as the slayer… Yeah, that'd go well. Hey Tare, I kill demons, vampires more specifically. Yep, actually one of my friends is a vampire, but oh don't worry he's ok cuz he has a soul. Yep, so creatures of the night are real and I'm the 'Chosen One' the Slayer. Oh and I forgot to mention, slayers don't really have long life expectancies, kinda like double 0's, you know James Bond?…Spike, I want to get closer to her, not scare her off and have her running away thinking I'm some big spastic, crazy weirdo!"

Throwing his cigarette onto an oncoming vampire who took off screaming, Spike shook his head and looked at his friend.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. Just ask her if she's into skirts and all that rainbow pride stuff. What have you got to loose? If she's not, you can stop pining over her and if she is…Then you two can go waltzing together in the parades hand in hand."

The red head nodded slowly as the advice sunk in. "Maybe you're right. I mean, I think she might've been flirting with me. Maybe that's just my imagination. Ugh, why oh why cant there be a big neon sign above her head saying "hello, I'm gay". Sighing wistfully the woman turned her eyes toward her partner. "But boy Spike, she's amazing."

"I'm sure she is pet."

_____________

"So, this Willow is really something huh? Funky name." The hazel-eyed vampire plopped a kernel of kettle corn in her mouth reveling at its sweetness. Even if it wasn't a requirement to consume food, the blonde loved eating.

"It's a perfect name Buffy. It captures everything about her… Her vibrancy, gorgeousness, childlike excitement at the little things in life, she's amazing…" Tara spoke the last part quietly but her friend caught it never-the-less and smirked.

"Wow, a couple of weeks and you have totally fallen for her! I mean fallen as in 'I've tripped down a staircase in my new stilettos and I broke a leg fallen'."

Tara chuckled but ducked her newly reddened cheeks behind her long tresses.

"You never run out of fashion metaphors do you? And I haven't f-fallen for her. She's just a v-v-v--"

"Ok, I may be dead but I'm not stupid Tare. You've been my best friend for years; besides you've talked my ear off about her and typically it's me that's having the crush talking flip out session."

"Hey!"

"Now, thanks to you I think I finally know the exact shade of Willow's "crisp pine tree with a bit of rust colored eyes"."

"Forest green with a hint of cherry wood…" The live girl murmured; face flushing darker at her admission.

The vampire merely rolled her eyes where she sat comfortably on the comfy bed in Tara's dorm room. It was evening; the two were in their pajamas and having their weekly girl movie night. It had been their tradition since they were kids.

"Ok, so... Juno or Pride and Prejudice? Or we could continue talking about your _Willow_ and how you think about her at night when you're--"

Buffy was silenced by a pillow in the face courtesy of her best friend.

"When did you become so perverted?!" The still flushed woman exclaimed in a high pitched screech. As a reply the pillow was returned to her nose at a high pitched speed.

"Oh my gosh Tara! You do, don't you?! I sooo did not want to know that! Happy thoughts, happy thoughts… Male models, O-positive blood with a pinch of sugar, ba—OMF!"

The pillow hit Buffy with a thud and soon things turned into a full blown pillow war between the two friends.

Both women were giggling so hysterically they missed the gentle knocking on the door, the "Tara?" and the sight of a certain redhead entering the room.

As Willow walked into the room, Tara's Biology book in hand her senses were assaulted with the smell of popcorn, sounds of screeching and a deep purple pillow to the face.

"Omf!"

"Oh, goddess! W-w-willow?!"

Tara quickly rushed to the petite woman a mortified look upon her features.

"A-are you hurt? I'm so sorry, we didn't hear the door and we were in the middle of--"

"World War 3?" The redhead shot back, a grin on her face as she glanced at her purple attacker. She turned to her friend momentarily and smiled brightly when she internally noted that she had never seen Tara so happy and unguarded.

As the blonde had been pillow fighting with her friend; cheeks flushed, cobalt eyes sparkling, a radiant smile on her face, Willow felt taken aback by her beauty. She was also slightly-ok, very jealous. While Tara was always pleasant with her she still seemed as if she was not completely comfortable around the slayer; Willow didn't like this thought. Whoever this other blonde girl with her was, the redhead itched to be. She wanted to see this side of the woman she had become friends with in a couple of weeks.

"Um, I just came by to give you this." She handed Tara the book she held and then felt her mouth go dry as she surveyed the opposite woman's appearance.

Up until now Willow had only seen Tara wearing jeans or long flowing skirts with long sleeved blouses or peasant tops. While that was very nice to look at she began to wonder what was under the clothes. Her heart almost came out of her mouth at the sight of friend in a navy blue tank top and light blue low cut underwear.

_As Xander would say, 'great googly moogly!' _She thought feeling her cheeks warm and a certain lower portion of her anatomy tingle. She was snapped out of her ogling after a few moments by a throat clearing loudly. Her eyes snapped from shapely legs and she chided herself.

_She may be the epitome of sexy but don't look at her like she's a brand new, state of the art Mac Book! Oh geez, I hope I'm not drooling cuz the glands are certainly working overtime now. Woof!_

Tara glared at the other blonde who had just cleared her throat. She had just been gazing at Willow's cream colored freckled neck. Oh how she wished to find all the freckles on the red heads body and place heated kisses where they lay.

"Oh, Willow, this is my best friend Buffy. Buff, this is my friend Willow."

The vampire approached the emerald eyed woman, a slightly mischievous smile on her face.

"So Willster, Tara's told me a lot about you. I sure hope you like her as much as she likes you. She's a real good catch if you know what I mean."

Buffy shot Tara a wicked smile as both women blushed. Willow looked anywhere but Tara and Tara thought that she might die of embarrassment. _Leave it to Buffy to purposely embarrass me further in front of Willow. _

After what seemed an eon of silence with Buffy's eyes on her and her eyes on the floor the red head piped up nervous babble mode in full force.

"Of Course!" She squeaked, quite like a mouse "Tara's a swell swell girl! I'm glad I ran into her that day. Did she tell you about that day cuz I accidentally ran into her, but talking commenced and I got to find out a little of how amazing she is. So yes I like her but I doubt she likes me as much as I like her cuz I practically have a Tara Maclay fan club which I am the president of and I'm going to make these badges with her picture."

Faced with an incredulous look from Tara's friend her cheeks reddened more. _Why can't I just be calm witty girl_, she thought glumly as she felt herself launch into another round of babbling.

"And by the way I was joking about the club thing hahaha, yeah cuz that would be weird and I'm not weird in any way. Noo boy, weirdy Mc weird is so not me!"

"So…" Buffy started.

"But I wasn't kidding about liking Tara that much because I would totally join a fan club dedicated to her if there really was one and it wasn't strange. And well, I just realized I'm probably ruining your friend bonding time so I'll just be heading out now. I just came cuz I knew you would need your book tomorrow but now I'm probably bothering you guys so bye! And nice meeting you Buffy."

With that Willow practically bolted from the room, closing the door behind her and leaving Tara and Buffy by themselves once more.

With her mouth slightly agape the vampire turned to her friend. "Does she even need to pause to take a breath when she gets like that?! I mean, I felt out of breath for her and I don't even breathe."

Tara smiled slightly as she looked at her closed door, than sighed.

"For God's sake Tare, just ask her out. Honestly I don't think she would turn you down. I mean the 'Tara Maclay fan club'?" Buffy giggled and waggled her eyebrows. "Besides she was totally checking you out when you weren't paying attention!"

At this Tara's face flushed again and she shook her head wildly. "Willow checking _me_ out? You've gotta be—" The blonde suddenly looked down at her appearance and paled. "Oh goddess, the underwear and tank! Oh goddess, oh goddess, o-o-" As she entertained the horrific thought of Willow seeing her body and being revolted by it Tara felt nauseous. Why couldn't she be slim and have a flat stomach or an athletic physique like Buffy?

The vampire huffed, "Tara, you're body isn't disgusting. It's shapely and—"

"You mean **fat**." The other woman muttered plopping on her bed.

Buffy groaned loudly, "How many times do I have to tell you, you're **not** fat! Hell, I wish I had your body. With that butt and those boobs I wouldn't have to work hard to attract my meals at all."

The blue eyed woman rolled her eyes, unconvinced.

"Whatever…Lets just watch Juno now..."

_____________

_Great Willow, see now she probably never wants to hang out with you again. Ugh, stupid babbling! Why doesn't it ever turn off? Why did I even go over there tonight? I could've given the book to her before her class tomorrow. I'm usually up by then and try to catch her in the hallway like the stalker I am...I should've waited. I could've waited. Who am I kidding?! I wanted to see her; I couldn't wait till the stupid morning. I wanted to talk to her, say something witty and make her laugh. God how I love her laugh…But she was with her friend Buffy who makes her laugh more then I do, who she feels comfortable around and who looks a zillion times better than me. If she was even into girls it would be Buffy._

The slayer sighed deeply as she lay upon her own bed. _Great, now I have to have rumbly tummy Tara thoughts instead of happy fluttery Tara thoughts while I go slaying. I can't even forget this while drifting off to restless sleep like a normal person with an unrequited crush._

She stared grumpily at the bare ceiling however, before her mood could darken further her phone rang loudly.

"Hello?"

"Wow Will, you just sound like someone just kicked your puppy in the face, and you don't even have a dog. What's up?"

Willow exhaled loudly, "Just made a complete idiot of myself in front of Tara, Xander. Get this, first I leer at her, then I look like a huge Tara obsessed creep in front of her best friend. You'd think that being the chosen one here would give me some good karma or whatever here…I mean, powers that be throw me a flippin bone here!"

"I'm sure you didn't make a fool of yourself. I think that crazy brain of yours has just been working the day, afternoon and night shift. Give yourself a break. Besides everyone likes the Willsenator!"

The redhead smiled slightly at Xander's comment.

"I know you're just obligated to say nice best-friendly things like that because you're my best friend."

The male on the other end seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Well, I may be obligated to sing your praises but I mean every word Will."

"Thanks Xand. So, what's up? Mega evil a-foot? Need your friendly neighborhood slayer to fight any new dastardly deviants?"

Xander chuckled, "The G man told me to tell you that the watchers council will be coming down in a month or so to do some slayer testing or something on you, so he's bumping up your training and big bady studies."

"Yippy…" Willow stated tonelessly, "So, not that I don't enjoy talking to you over the phone Xander but…why didn't Giles just call and tell me himself?"

"Busy talking to some important person or something. They've been in the training room for an hour now."

"Some 'important person' huh? Well, I'm gonna keep myself scarce from the Magic Box tonight. I don't think I can handle being grilled or surprise tested by this mystery person. I'm going out to slay. At least I don't embarrass myself over that."

"Ok Will but about the while 'idiot in front of Tara thing' I'm sure you didn't come off that way and from what you've told me about her she doesn't seem to be the kinda person that would judge you like that anyway so take it easy."

There was a pause before the redhead replied, "I guess you're right…And even so, no use crying over spilt milk er self-esteem right?"

"Right."

"Kay. Thanks, well, I'd better go and slay those that go bump in the night."

"Bye Willster."

"Bye Xander."

After hanging up the phone Willow leaned back against her fluffy pillow and closed her eyes. Before a minute had passed her phone rang loudly again.

"Xander, I know you miss and can't get enough of yours truly but jeez, we just finished talking! Give me a chance to take a breather!" Willow teased awaiting her friend's response.

"Willow?"

_Wait…So not Xander…_ "…Tara?"

The feminine alto voice on the other line giggled slightly. "Yep, but…if you really want, I can pretend to be Xander." She dropped her voice an octave at the word 'pretend' to try and sound what she imagined was 'Xanderesque'. Willow laughed.

"Sorry, no, I just thought he called back. We were just talking so…" Willow left the sentence hanging and then there was a slight awkward silence. "So…I don't mean to sound rude but…why are you calling Tare? Not that I don't like surprise Tara calls cuz they make me smile see? Smiling here! Wait duh, phone, of course you can't see me...But, um…Did you forget something else in my room that you need?"

There was a pause before Tara answered, "N-nope. I just wanted to thank you for bringing me my book. You ran off before I could you know? And well, I thought it was very s-sweet of you to bring it to me. I had no idea I left it."

Before she could help herself a huge grin split Willow's face. "Oh that? It was no problem really! Couldn't go to class with out your book tomorrow, well you could but that would be inconvenient not having the book and all…"

Tara's laughter hit Willow's ears like music and if she could smile bigger she would've.

"What?" She asked, smile apparent in her voice.

"You're just so adorable. But Will, you know, you didn't have to r-rush off. You w-weren't interrupting us really. I could've thrown some c-clothes on and you could've stayed for awhile."

"But you had clothes on." Willow asked confused.

"W-w-well, when you came in I wasn't expecting…I was just wearing my PJ's and…well, I'm sure you were um, surprised to see me so…and then you just r-ran out and…"

Now she was really confused. "…Wait…Tara. You think I left because I saw you in…underwear and a tank top?"

"…Well…Y-y-you j-just left and—"

"It wasn't because of you Tara!" _God you looked so hot in what you were wearing! I wanted to drop kick Buffy out of the room and do things that I've never done with anyone before! _She thought silently cheeks reddening.

"It wasn't?" Tara sounded timid on the other line like she hoped Willow's response was true but imagined the worst possible scenario.

"Of course not. If anything I think you have a really really nice figure. _And a really nice butt_. She couldn't help but add in her mind.

"T-t-thanks." Stuttered Tara shyly although Willow could tell she wasn't really convinced. "W-w-well, if it wasn't m-m-m-me then why did you leave so quickly?"

_Crap_. "Um…Um…Food poisoning! Nausea and…and, I was getting ready to be all "retch and gag and oops I threw up on your floor" but I'm fine now! A good vomit cures everything!" Willow shook her head at herself. _I can't believe I really just said that_.

"Oh, are you ok? That must be terrible. I've had it before and I was out for a few days! Do you need me to bring you anything?"

"Uh, nope! Honest! I'll be fine!" _Especially sense you lied and don't have anything wrong with you._ Willow berated herself.

"Are you sure?" She heard Tara's concerned voice on the other line and felt worse for lying to her crush.

After a while of trying to convince Tara that she didn't need anything, the slayer decided to change the subject. "I'll be fine by tomorrow. Hey! Speaking of tomorrow, after class what do you say I take you to this place my friends and I frequent. It's called the Bronze. That is if you're free cuz I think you'd enjoy the music and stuff there and its fun to dance, even if you really can't, like me. But no one notices or they don't say anything if they do and-"

"I'd love to go. As long as you're f-feeling better. Is 7pm good?"

"7pm is great! I'm sure I'll be feeling better. Ill drop by your room tomorrow then k? I promise you'll love this place."

_I'd enjoy going to a garbage dump if it was with you_. Tara thought smiling a bit to herself. "Ok. Goodnight Willow and thanks again but you really shouldn't have come with your food poisoning." She admonished.

"It was no biggie. My pleasure really. I'd come to deliver you a book with food poisoning any day if you needed it." Willow took a breath, "But…Night Tara, have sweet dreams and I'll see you tomorrow with bells on. Well not literally."

The redhead smiled as she heard the blonde giggle before hanging up the phone.

___________________


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Everyone knows the deal. I don't own BTVS or Willow and Tara because like many others, I would **never **have killed Tara off!

**Feedback: **Yes please! pretty please even, with some sort of garnish on top!

**A/N: **Yes folks, I didn't die. I'm baaack! So sorry for this taking forever and a day to be put up but I hope it'll be worth the super long hiatus! I've been nervous to post it because the majority of me likes it there's a portion that doesn't(darn divided brain!) lol. I hope you guys enjoy my latest update and we'll see how long it takes me to crank out the next chapter.

Well, I can assure you, it'll be some time before this coming February! Haha.

**-Almostpoeticgrl1 :-P**

**

* * *

**

It was ten in the morning when Willow heard a soft rapping at her door. She groaned and buried her face deeper into her pillow.

_No, I was just having the most wonderful dream! It involved Tara cuddles and Tara lips and Tara—_

The knocking began again, steadily increasing in volume. Willow sighed before reluctantly sitting up in bed and rubbing her burning eyes.

In addition to interrupting a great dream she was utterly exhausted. Patrol had lasted until the wee hours of the morning. Unknowingly she and Spike had stumbled upon a rather large coven of vampires. Strong vampires. Vampires with surprisingly amazing fighting techniques.

_It's like they all signed up for Defense Against the Chosen One 101,_ she had muttered sardonically as she dodged a fist to her face only to receive a hard knee to her gut.

Taking a deep breath she stretched gingerly. She was sore, sleepy, and irritable. _Whoever this was, it had better be important._

"Hold on."

Walking to the door she caught her reflection in a mirror. She cringed. There were dark, puffy circles under her eyes. Her complexion was more pallid than it usually was, and an exceptionally haggard expression graced her features. _Yep, it looks like I slept for exactly_…she looked at her watch…_Three hours, which, four, five, si—well what do you know, I did! _Absentmindedly she combed her fingers through red locks. _And tonight! Me, Tara, and the Bronze! I can't go out looking like __**this**__ tonight!_

Trudging to the door slowly she rubbed the sore spot on her stomach. _Darn vampires and their bony knees._

When she opened the door she was surprised. Standing in the hallway looking at her expectantly was… Anya. Anya? _Why is Anya here?_

"Oh! I'm so glad you're awake. I just had to get away from that selfish, son of a—"

Willow only had time to blink rapidly four times as the blonde walked past her into her room and sat on her bed.

_And a good morning to you too Anya. Why yes, you can come into my humble abode, thanks for asking. Take a seat. Yes, I'd rather still be sleeping and dreaming happy, happy dreams. Dreams that will probably never happen in this reality but nevertheless give me warm, fuzzy feelings and hey, I'm content with that right now..._

"…And so, he stuck his hand up there. Up _there_! I mean, I really didn't expect him to stick it all the way up there without my permission! It's way too tight for his entire hand…Willow?…Willow, are you listening to me?"

Pink tinged emerald eyes blinked slowly and the red head nodded sleepily, stifling a large yawn.

"Yeah, of course."

Narrowing her eyes, the former vengeance demon pursed her lips, "Because I'm your friend I will pardon your minor indiscretion this once. But back to..."

Eyes heavy with sleep Willow tried to stay awake. She really did, but soon they drifted shut on their own accord and she woke up when something hard hit her forehead. _Ouch._

"Anya, did you just throw…One of _my_ shoes at me?"

"If you had been paying any attention you would have caught it. Willow, this is important, I require help during this dire time filled with pain and need."

Rubbing her eyes and sighing the red head nodded. "I'm sorry. Ok, awake now. What's up?"

"Xander stuck his whole fist up my-"

A look of pure horror flashed across the red head's now wide eyed face as she waved her hands to stop Anya from continuing.

"Ew! Yuck! Please! Traumatic thoughts! Horrible, vivid, mental images!"

After thoroughly freaking out for a minute and wishing she could disappear, Willow paused. Taking a deep cleansing breath she focused on things that weren't disgusting. Like the way Tara smelled, and how she wanted a cat. The red head frowned at her friend before speaking again.

"Anya, I'm sorry but as much as I'd love to hear about your and Xander's sex life, which I really don't, heavy sarcasm use there; he's one of my best friends, and you're my friend too and I don't want to think about that." The slayer sighed eyes pleading, "I mean, isn't there someone else you'd rather talk about this with? Wouldn't you rather talk to someone who is well rested and didn't come in from slaying at seven in the morning?"

The former vengeance demon shook her head huffing, "I don't even know why I try... I was talking about Xander trying to fix the sink in our apartment."

"The…sink?"

Anya nodded at Willow like she was slow. "The sink. What if that hand got stuck? What if it were injured? That's my hand! It's mine."

"I hardly think it's possible to own another person's limb. It's not ethical in the least."

"Well, an injured hand would affect the quality of my orgasms!"

_So, don't want to hear this._ "So, um, did he actually get his hand stuck?"

The blonde looked at her as if she were crazy. "How would I know? I didn't stay long enough to see that catastrophe in the making! And that poor hand! He's much better with that hand than his cute little penis."

Willow clamped her eyes shut wincing. _La la la I can't hear this. I don't hear anything. I will not get mental pictures, I will not get mental pictures, I will not think of the time I accidentally walked in on them and then saw-..._ " Um, can we please not talk about anything that involves your orgasms or Xander's…um…stuff? Kinda getting queasy now."

Anya huffed, crossing her arms and looking quite like a small child throwing a tantrum.

"You are not being a supportive friend. Supportive friend's listen and comfort and eat men named Ben and Jerry, which seems to be some ritualistic event in order to move on from grief."

Emerald eyes stared incredulously at the blonde before her. _I can't…wow…I'm not even going to respond to that._

There was a slight pause and then Anya smiled wryly, "Maybe if you'd open up about your imaginary orgasms with that Tara girl you could be supportive?"

This caused the red head's eyes to widen even more.

"I've heard the way you talk about her. You obviously like her. She probably likes you too. I think things would be better if you just brought her in here. Lay her on the bed, spread her legs and stick your tongue in her–"

"ANYA!" Willow's face heated and she suspected she appeared as if she were a tomato.

Anya peered at her curiously.

"Sorry. Isn't that what you lesbian's do though?"

Willow thanked all the deities she could think of when Anya's phone went off. The former demon took one look at her caller ID and glared as she pressed talk.

"If your hands are not ok, your penis better work some magic because I'm tired of…Oh." There was a pause and Willow shook her head. _I really don't want to hear about Xander's cute little…man…Maybe I can just sneak out the window, or push her out the door and then lock it really fast._

"Yes, I was telling Willow you were extremely selfish to do that to…yes…yes…ok."

Sighing, the blonde held the phone out to the red head. Willow stared blankly at it for a moment before taking it.

"Will? I'm so sorry Ahn woke you up. I talked to the G man last night and he said it was pretty rough for you guys."

"Rough is an understatement…Are you ok? Do you still have all of your fingers? Because as I'm sure you've guessed, Anya likes those digits." She shivered as she said the last part.

"Um…Oh…I'm fine, their fine! I'm sorry Will, you know Ahn." She could imagine the sheepish look he was most likely sporting on the other line.

"It's ok." All other comments were cut off by a long yawn.

"Sounds like someone's sleepy-time. I'll get Anya out of your way."

"Thank you, and it's _been_ someone's sleepy-time," Willow grumbled before handing the former vengeance demon the phone again.

"But we were having female bonding time talking about orgasms and oral sex and she was about to tell me what lesbian's really do and how they do it…ok…" The blonde sighed as she ended the call.

"Xander said I should stop bothering you and should let you get sleep. You do look really crappy so I believe that's true."

"Thanks…" Willow smiled slightly as the two walked to her door.

Upon opening it Anya's features lit up and she turned back to the exhausted slayer wiggling her eyebrows before exiting the door. "Remember what I said you should do."

_What_? But the red head was not confused for long as another blonde, a blonde she didn't mind seeing even though she felt like she hadn't slept in months, stepped into her line of sight.

"I thought I'd bring you some soup," she said as Anya continued to walk away.

She couldn't help but smile at Tara and she was greeted by a smile in return as she beheld the young woman with a container of what looked like homemade soup_. She's so wonderful, she would go out of her way to make me soup and bring it here this morning, just so I would have something to eat._

They stood there smiling at each other for a few moments before Tara began to fidget slightly. Willow frowned, Tara wasn't normally fidgety. Well sometimes she shuffled and stuttered a bit but she didn't usually fidget.

"What's the matter?"

"The soup is still kind of h-hot."

_Oh great powers that be! She came all this way to give you soup and be all kind and cute and you stand there staring at her like an idiot. Her hands are probably burning and she's still standing in the hall and…_

"Oh!" _Volume entirely too loud. Get a hold of yourself Willow_, "Come in. I'm sorry, I'm just really tired and when this brain gets really tired, it gets rude and inconsiderate and I'm sorry, I'll take that."

Gently she removed the container, which was indeed warm, from the blonde's hands and they walked into her room. Upon putting the soup on her counter she felt a smooth warm hand on her forehead.

"Good, you don't have a fever. I'm so sorry about the f-f-foodsickness Willow. You should probably lay down you don't look too good" Tara turned bright red at this admission. _Wonderful, I just told her she looked like crap_. "Well I mean you look beautiful, you always look beautiful," Tara's face turned a deeper red and she cleared her throat nervously, "b-b-b-but you look very tired."

Willow nodded slightly and Tara surveyed her face, a small frown marring her features, before leading her to the bed.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Not much, which is why I'm not large with the typical witty rapport."

Willow felt her stomach flip as Tara reached for her hand and slowly led her to her bed.

"Are you still nauseous?"

_Somehow this is not the way I imagined first taking her to bed,_ the blonde thought before she flushed slightly and shook her head mentally, _she still feels like crap and here I am thinking x-rated thoughts. She looks like she barely slept at all._

"No. No nausea here."

Willow shot Tara a small smile, guilt racking her brain_. I lied to her, I lied to her last night about the food poisoning and I have to perpetuate my lies now. I'm a horrible person. A horrible person who doesn't deserve the caring look she's giving me and I don't deserve the way she's tucking me into my bed. _

"I'm going to get you a bowl and then I-I'll let you sleep. I just wanted you to have something light in your stomach."

The slayer watched as Tara walked to her mini fridge, pulled a bottle of water out of it, grabbed a bowl, emptied some delicious smelling soup into it, gathered a spoon and brought it to her.

"I kn-kn-know you probably don't want to eat or drink anything right now but it's important ok?"

Willow could only nod. _I should have food sickness! The god's should paralyze me with food sickness until I can't breathe from vomiting._

Gingerly the blonde sat beside her on the bed and when Willow caught a full wiff of the soup she thought she almost might begin drooling.

Picking up a spoonful of soup, Tara blew on it to cool it before holding it up to the now blushing red head's lips. _Oh my god, she's feeding me? This can't be happening._

After spooning the soup in the other woman's mouth Tara froze. _Oh god, I'm feeding her? She's just got food sickness, her arms can function fine. She probably thinks I'm such a weirdo for feeding her like a baby. _

Placing the spoon back in the bowl, an embarrassed Tara glanced anywhere but Willow until she heard her speak.

"Tara, did you make this?"

Ducking her head in her hair Tara nodded embarrassed. _She probably doesn't like it. I followed the recipe to a T but it's been awhile since I've cooked and she probably doesn't like it._

"This is the best soup I think I've ever tasted in my life! And I've tasted plenty of soups!"

Tara lifted her head slowly meeting Willow's tired but sparkling eyes.

Seemingly trying to convince her of her adoration for her cooking, Willow lifted the spoon, scooping up more soup, and practically shoveled it into her mouth. She winced and groaned when it burned her tongue.

"Oww, hawt hawt! I buwnt mah twonge!"

Tara couldn't help but giggle, "That's w-why I blew on it first silly."

Willow smiled despite her pain before donning a fake frown, "Well, you shwouldn't hawve made tis so dewishish. I fowgot and I cwouldn't wait to get it in my mouf again."

Tara shot her a lopsided grin and she melted. "Well, now you won't taste anything properly till the evening."

Taking the spoon out of Willow's hand, she handed Willow the water she had got. As the redhead guzzled down water, she dipped the spoon into the soup once more and blew on it gently.

Willow placed the water by her side. She felt embarrassed but as long as she got Tara to smile she felt as if she were floating on air. She was surprised when Tara fed her another spoonful of perfect tempered soup.

"Speaking of evening. Are you sure you're up for tonight Will?"

This was the first time the blonde had used a nickname for her and the slayer thought it was the most beautiful thing that she had ever heard. She smiled, "Of course! I wouldn't miss taking you out for anything."

"We can go another time if you're not up to it."

"I'm just sleepy, but with a little rest I'll be handy dandy, uppity, slightly hyper me again."

Tara shot her another smile along with another spoonful of soup which she swallowed happily.

"Two more spoonfuls and then I'll let you sleep."

Lifting a spoon Tara arched her eyebrows when laughter flowed from the red heads lips.

"I feel like you should be saying, "Choo choo" or "Here comes the plane," which I never understood because planes don't go into tunnels, they land on runways. Landing in a tunnel would be dangerous, not to mention morbid, and think of all the poor people!"

"Choo choo," Tara intoned and the slayer obediently opened her mouth and moaned happily as more delicious food slid down her throat.

"But don't you think it's a horrible saying?"

"Not anymore so than killing two birds with one stone."

"I know! I mean poor birdies. They wake up one day, minding their own business and then pow. And how fast would a rock have to be going to kill two birds at the same time."

Tara scrunched up her eyebrows, "Very fast. Now open wide."

"Now you sound just like my dentist," Willow teased grinning around the spoon now in her mouth.

"I hope this is a more pleasant experience than your dentist gives you."

"It's _much_ more pleasant." Willow breathed. Both women stared at each other, before Tara smiled slightly and looked down at the empty bowl.

"Well, y-y-you should probably get some sleep."

Directly on cue Willow yawned loudly. Tara smiled as she rose from the bed taking the bowl with her and washing it in the sink. She put the remainder of the soup in the fridge.

"I made extra, for later, if you want it."

"Trust me, I could probably live off of that for the rest of my life it's so good."

This earned her a shy smile from the blonde and she beamed. _I don't want her to leave._

"Well, just call me later if you need to c-cancel tonight. Ok?"

"I'm not going to cancel. I told you I'd be at your door at 7 with bells on and darn it, a Rosenburg keeps their promises."

Tara stifled a giggle, "S-s-so you'll actually jingle as you walk down the hall?"

"You'll just have to wait and see now won't you?"

"I thought you said the bells were a figure of speech?"

Willow shrugged her shoulders dramatically, "Well, they were intended to be but now, since the thought of me wearing bells makes you happy, I'm considering the alternative. I happen to enjoy happy Tara."

"Happy Tara enjoys you too."

The two shared another smile before Tara twisted the doorknob.

"7 o' clock, I'll be there."

"Have a good sleep Will."

* * *

Frowning at yet another outfit she had put on, Tara huffed a sigh and began stripping again.

"I've got nothing presentable to wear."

"So, I take it you two finally managed to plan a private evening out?"

Jumping, the blonde turned sharply behind her to find her best friend leaning against a wall casually.

"You know you vampires really should make a bit more noise. It'd only be polite." She muttered before Buffy merely shrugged and walked to her closet and ruffled through several of her items before grabbing a blouse and tossing it at her.

"Try this one."

Slipping it over her head Tara glanced at Buffy in question and the vampire shook her head making a face.

"No, hmm, what about this one?"

She tossed Tara a pale yellow blouse that was extremely low cut in the front. _When did I buy this? And did I ever have the nerve to wear it? Willow would take one look at me and think I was…I don't even what to know what she would think._

Tara frowned as she beheld it and tossed it back to Buffy without even trying it on. Buffy tossed her a deep blue long sleeved blouse that she forgot she owned. Slipping it over her head she glanced at her reflection, liking the way it fit her curves seemingly perfect.

"So what time are you leaving?"

"Seven."

She shot a lopsided grin at her friend and was met with a thumbs up and a skirt which had been lying among ten others that she had ironed, flung at her face. She giggled as she was knocked slightly off balance.

"Thanks." Was her muffled reply.

Glancing at the clock Buffy arched an eyebrow. "Not that it's any of my business but it's only five."

"Well, it never hurts to be p-prepared!"

Slipping on the skirt and smoothing it around her thighs Tara checked herself out in her mirror at every conceivable angle.

Her best friend eyed her and she shifted slightly nervously. "Mmm so, where are you two headed tonight?"

"This place called the Bronze."

Buffy nodded and walked around her slowly, surveying her with amusement.

"I've been there before. It's fun. I can't believe you Tara Maclay, self proclaimed non dancer – 'I will never dance in public unless people are being held at gun point' – are going to a place where it's expected of you at some point."

Tara rolled her eyes, "I never said that and you know it. I just prefer to keep my naturally born, lack of coordination skill under wraps. How do I look?"

"Like a total hottie that's going to make that babbling woman shut up for once."

Flushing red, the blonde fidgeted with her hair. "P-p-please. Give me a break Buff."

"Oh I'm serious. If you were fully human I would love to sink my teeth into your neck right about now." At this Buffy ran a finger up Tara's throat before the woman shivered and grasped her finger, lowering it gently.

"Sometimes your overt vampire blood lust seriously creeps me out."

"You're one to talk Ms. Teen wolf. When is that time of the month due to hit by the way?"

Sighing Tara glanced at her calendar where she had drawn a colorful moon, "Looks about two weeks. So clear your schedule," she added wryly.

Buffy smirked, "Hey, my best weekend out of the month is when I babysit you. Once you actually let me pet you, before trying to rip my arm off.

Tara couldn't help but giggle, "Well you know what they say about wild animals."

Grinning Buffy walked to Tara's nightstand, searching among her jewelry until she found a simple Amherst necklace.

"This, my friend, ties the whole outfit together scrumptiously."

As Tara took the necklace gently out of her palm she smiled.

"So, this is just a regular outing. You know, like coffee, or a movie between friends?"

"Of course." Tara mumbled distractedly as she clasped the object around her neck.

"Okay… Might I ask then why you're acting like this is a date?"

Tara's cheeks flushed slightly but she took a moment to speak. "It's not a d-date."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "I'm not entirely convinced. She runs off last night. You panic and can't even watch Pride and Prejudice without being distracted. You call her when I go to get more popcorn, and I hope after all these years you're aware that I could hear you because we both know I have super vamp hearing. Then you come back in the room and I felt like I might burst into flames because you were beaming so brightly."

"I-I-I was n-n-not!"

Buffy cast Tara an incredulous look.

"Ok, ok! Well you know I like her. It's just I know that the feeling isn't mutual."

"And you know this how? You two spend almost every other day together, and the way she looks at you and rambles on about being president of a fan club with your name front lining it convinces me otherwise…"

Tara shook her head almost violently, "She's just really nice Buff. We're friends, friends spend time with each other, friends like each other platonically. Besides, why on earth would she like **me** of all people if she were a lesbian?"

The vampire scoffed. "For one, you're amazing, intelligent, funny, beautiful. Must I go on with the affirmation?"

_She couldn't like a person like me. She's just so amazing, breathtaking, and she's wonderfully kind._

"It's not a date."

"Ok, let's say for kicks and giggles it isn't, what then? Just ask her out Tare."

"And freak her out and have her run away from me? I'd rather have her as a friend then nothing at all."

_It's not a date. I wish it was a date._

"Tara—"

"Isn't it dinner time for you about now?"

"Ouch. Yeah, fine. Just shut out the undead best friend."

Tara sighed and walked to Buffy eyes apologetic. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. Yes, I wish it were a d-date. But it's not. I don't even know if her friend's will show up or not. This could be a group outing."

"It's not."

"I don't want to tell her my feelings at the start of this great friendship because I know she'll run off. I'm used to hiding things so it'll be fine."

Buffy sighed. Mortals were so hardheaded. Maybe she should play cupid. Maybe that would really piss Tara off because she was a horrible matchmaker and force her to do something herself.

"Suit yourself Tare, but the way that girl looks at you; she's practically got hearts in her eyes."

"You are so melodramatic. Go eat, I'll tell you how things go later. Remember, one Mississippi, two, three, four. And don't draw out the counting."

Buffy scoffed before her face vamped out. "Maybe I won't listen to you. Maybe I'll eat someone. I'm evil. Maybe I'll eat a baby."

"Buffy Summers you will not eat a newborn child! You will not eat anyone." Staring Buffy down, Buffy held Tara's gaze for a full minute before sighing. Tara wasn't going to back down and even though she was evil, she did care about the girl. If Tara didn't want her to go psycho vampy on someone she would hold her inner monster by the reins.

"And here I thought I could persuade you into asking your Willow out."

Tara smiled, "Buffy, you never learn. You can't blackmail me into doing things."

"Fiiine. Go on, finish prepping for the date that isn't. I'll catch you later." Walking to her window she looked down and glanced at Tara, winking at her right before she jumped out, "And have fun!" was all Tara heard before she grinned ruefully.

_Such a show off._


End file.
